


Too Far

by Talonfeather (Maysun)



Category: Milky Way - Fandom, Milky Way Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maysun/pseuds/Talonfeather





	Too Far

Earth and Pluto had been arguing a lot recently. Everyone had noticed, really it would be hard to notice them shouting across the house at each other. No one really knew why it started not even the two arguing but day by Earthly day it got louder, more heated. Jupiter and Neptune tried to get them to settle down and actually talk things out instead of shouting but nothing worked. Mars and Venus weren’t helping, taking Earth’s side and putting the Pluto down constantly. Finally Pluto had had enough and said something terrible and Earth lost it as well, and said something worse.

_“You aren’t even a planet Pluto, you’re just an over-grown asteroid!”_

 

Pluto had been so shocked they hadn’t even been able to respond. Simply storming out of the house, everyone could see the tears forming in Pluto’s eyes. Mars and Venus cheered Earth’s victory, Mercury looked uncomfortable. Moon thought this was all terribly undignified. Jupiter and Neptune were both furious and Saturn…Saturn was devastated. 

Saturn had never really gotten to know the smaller planets. They never really thought they worth the time it took to talk. That look that pure devastated look on Pluto’s face showed their pain plainly.

With a glare in the direction of Mars, Venus, and Earth Saturn followed Pluto into the yard. The smaller planet (Pluto WAS a planet, Saturn didn’t know what Earth was thinking) wasn’t all that hard to follow. Pluto hadn’t made it all the far before they had fallen to their knees, sobbing openly. It was well known to the inner rocky group that Pluto was sensitive to their size. None of the larger planets had ever really considered the thought. Then again size wasn’t really anything any of them had worried about, if anything they might worry about becoming to big but that wasn’t really a concern either. 

Slowly and carefully Saturn went to sit next to Pluto, wondering what to say. Wondering if anything would help at all. 

“Don’t you DARE tell me they didn’t mean it,” Pluto bit out before Saturn could even say anything.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, I have no idea if they meant it or not,” Saturn replied, trying to stay calm for Pluto’s sake. “Besides I don’t really care. I know the truth and I hope you do too.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The truth is: you are a planet, just like the rest of us…”

“Saturn they’re _right_ though,” the anguish in Pluto’s voice stabbed Saturn somewhere deep inside and they cringed slightly “I am just an over-grown asteroid…”

“Do _you_ think you’re a planet Pluto?” Saturn continued on, hoping not to fuel the terrible thoughts Pluto had voiced.

“N…well…yes of course,” Pluto was surprised and sounded almost suspicious of the question.

“Then you are one.” Saturn tried to push all the confidence into their tone as they could. That was the only way they knew how they could pull Pluto out of this. 

“It isn’t that simple!”

“It is to me…” And with that statement Saturn met Pluto’s eyes for the first time in the whole conversation and started crying themself at the look of shock, disbelief and relief on the smaller planet’s face. 

Pluto couldn’t help it anymore and launched themself into Saturn’s waiting arms, sobbing again. 

“Saturn why? They were my friend once.” Suddenly Pluto was grateful they had a friend’s chest to cry on. They had felt so alone. So…lost. But not now, in Saturn’s arms, they felt safe. 

“I don’t know Pluto, I don’t know,” Saturn replied, stroking Pluto’s hair gently. _But I’m sure as hell not going to abandon you like that. I swear it._


End file.
